A Whale of a Time
by Noone the Virgin
Summary: Laboon gets his revenge on a known criminal. But little does she know, there's others who wish to add on to the punishment.


Okay, for some reason, Vivi(I know she wasn't revealed by that name yet, but bear with me)decided to get her tight little asshole ruined by Laboon. Her partner, that faggot with the bats just watched in horror. The ending of that sex scene was messier than Courtney Love's face after two drinks and an 8-ball. This isn't some shit I could just pull out of my ass, this really happened. Okay, this is how this story went out...

Vivi and that fag were trying to attack Laboon. That old man with the shit on his head took those bazooka shells for Laboon, and I guess they hurt like hell. Pour a pint for the old nigga. Anyway, Luffy smacked their heads together for being bad and they were out like that. Now dig this. A shining light came out from the bottom of the sea. It wrapped the faggot and Vivi in a strange ass light. After a while, they disappeared somewhere. When they came to, they saw that everyone was a whale or a marine mammal of some sort. A big ass narwhal came to them and said, "For your crimes, you shall pay the price!" Sounded like a diety with that voice it had. The two criminals were shaking with fear and I think that faggot with the crown pissed himself. The other marine mammals were deciding their punishment. The two whispered to one another, thinking of a way to escape. Suddnely that narwhal nigga SCREAMED LIKE THIS IN ALL CAPS. If that nigga was on a mike, your eardrums would be splattered. It looked at Vivi and took her away against her will.

The narwhal took Vivi to a shallow tide pool of some sort. All the other marine mammals gathered around in a circle, muttering. Vivi looked around, biting her bottom lip. "Your punishment is as follows." The narwhal boomed. "You shall take turns with our mighty whales in the act of intercourse." Vivi's face shot up in shock. "W-what? How will they fit?" She screeched. "Don't worry about that, just get yourself ready." "No! I refuse!" The narwhal bitch-slapped Vivi. "Either we rape you or we kill you. Your choice." Vivi held her face and slowly moved to the center of the tide pool. As she undressed, a small whale waddled its way to her. "I'll get you loose and ready for the bigger whales." It said. Vivi looked at its member, long and pink, ready to penetrate whatever it hit. "This is horrible. How long can I last?" She thought. As she assumed the position, the small whale mounted her with no letup. Though it appeared that his dick wouldn't fit all the way, it suddenly went in entirely. Vivi's face looked like that dead bitch from the Exorcist. A few thrusts later, the small whale came. It was a very light brown essence that flowed out of Vivi's leg mouth. She screamed for a good minute. the whale flashed a trollface.

"That was...AMAZING." Vivi thought. "I never felt something like that before. And this is just the beginning." Next came a larger orca. "Can you handle a sexy ass mulatto like me?" It told her. His member was exceedingly large and throbbing "Come...inside." Vivi stuttered. The orca picked her up and took a long lick of her sweet flesh ditch. "Whoo, this is some sweet pussy. Tastes like fish!" The orca said, licking his mouth. Finally, he inserted into Vivi. She was gagging withjoy and had her eyes rolled entirely. The other mammals looked at her with excitement and joy. After the orca finished, Vivi told it, "Thank you, Mr. Orca." She flashed a peace sign. "Hell yeah, bitch. You know what it is." Vivi grinned and shouted, "NEXT IN LINE!" The faggot in the crown came to the tide pool, mortified to see his partner enjoying the orgy. "Miss Wednesday, what are you doing!?" He screamed. "I'm taking it all in." She answered. "It's amazing. Everytime one of these magnificent beasts cums, it's like a volcano hitting my womb, ready to birth a monster of extraordinary quality." After the next whale came, another one came, this time having a familiar appearance. It was Laboon.

"So, you're actually enjoying this, aren't you?" He said. "Yes, Mr. Scarred Head. I am." She said, dazed from all the hot whale dickings. "Well now, I'm gonna make you cum so hard, you'll stop feeling pleasure altogether!" Laboon's member was the largest of the whales so far, exceeding the size of a full grown stallion(the whole stallion itself, not the stallion's penis). "Oh, my... Miss Wednesday, you can't take something that large!" The faggot told her. "Wanna bet?" She snickered. Laboon took Vivi's body by one flipper and slowly inserted himself into her. Vivi's face widened with pleasure and the like. Suddenly, Laboon went in all the way, puncturing her womb. "WHOA. WHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The massive mammal thrusted and thrusted, as fast as he could "Does it hurt?" He asked. Vivi couldn't speak. "Guess so." Crown Faggot turned away and hid behind a tree. "What's the matter, can't take your partner's humiliation?" A whale shark told him. The faggot only stammered. Laboon was tightening his face. He was ready to cum. "This is it, this is for attacking me and the old man." He declared, blasting a huge shot of semen inside of Vivi. The blast was so huge it came out of not only Vivi's mouth, but her eyes, mouth, nose, asshole and ears as well. It looked like a cum fountain and Vivi was the maiden.

After Laboon finally stopped, he took a breath. All the other whales clapped for him. "Excellent job, Laboon." Said the narwhal. "This one was very eager to take you all inside of her." "Thanks, sir. Now then, how's our little Bluecooch doing?" Vivi looked at him with semen all over her face and body. She muttered one word: "More." "What?" "MORE." Every marine mammal took a face fault, Laboon's being the largest of them all. "Did you say, you wanted more?!" The narwhal asked. Vivi slowly nodded. The narwhal and Laboon looked at each other. "Hell no, she outta here." The narwhal's horn shimmered and Vivi and the faggot were warped back to the Going Merry. "What happened?" Vivi said, holding her head. The Straw Hats looked at her. "I was getting raped by a bunch of whales and orcas. And I LOVED IT." The Straw Hats backed away in horror. Vivi looked at Laboon, who winked at her. She winked back, with a smile. So that's what happened. That bitch had some good ass endurance. I bet that any nigga that tries to hit that will be in for a disappointment. A'ight, stay good to one another and fuck bitches.


End file.
